Medication Dilemma
by Midnight Raven1
Summary: The G-Wing boys are at it again...but what's that? Relena's taking them to the doctor?? Uh oh, they're getting meds!! Watch out world!
1. Prologue Synoposis

Medication Dilemma Prologue  
  
Hi, this is Raven~* or known also as ~*Aqua Angel*~ . I use ~*Aqua Angel*~ for my A/N cuz I can shorten it into ~*AA*~. Raven~* I use to show it's me! I mention these 2 show just incase there are others with similar names, no one will get confused....I hope... Somebody, as well as me, must be tired of reading this, but this is my first fic. Yay for me! This is on Microsoft Word, and I don't know if everything will come out okay, if it doesn't ppl who actually are reading this, do tell me. Now onto business! This prologue is more like a better summary and my muses, the ones 'guarding' me (if you read my profile thingy, you'll get this as a joke), are Pegasus (Peg) and Peppermint (Minty). I know, how original. yuppers! (my way of yup I also made suppers for sup, I'll do my best so no one confuses suppers with supper, as in dinner) LOL! Along are the charas (characters) from G-Wing, why? Cuz all the guys are in my harem! (You'll get this as well from reading me profile thingy), but they'll be either at the beginning or ending. Well, on with it! P.S. if you have questions about my fonts or anything, I'll be glad to tell you. Since I found out I love pretty, neat, and fancy looking fonts. LoL!  
  
Disclaimer: 'What's in my wallet??' Nothing!! I'm *so* poor, I don't even *have* a wallet! So how would I own Gundam wing?? Unless someone feels gracious and buys me it, or atleast all the G-boys!! That'd be a GREAT gift! But until that happens, all I own is the doctors, nurses (what am I gonna do with them? *sigh* ), plot, places, and whatever that was not in the anime.  
  
Longer Synopsis  
  
  
  
Heero's going overboard with his shooting frenzy!! Duo is out for some ass smacking (not to mention getting smacked back a few times), which is nothing new, except he's actually getting physical instead of just verbally persistent.  
  
Minty: Women and poodles first!  
  
~*AA*~: Females and dogs.I didn't know Duo went that way!  
  
Quatre..goes from shy boy to "pretty fly for a white guy!" (Hehehe!) Trowa.hmmm, what can we say? He's finally doing all the 'saying.' He is talking! What a revelation! Last but not least, Wufei! He's..stopped.. womanizing! *ppl gasp* Plus, no more justice crap! *ppl start fainting* I know all this must be a complete shock for all you readers, but try and not pass out so soon; you still have to read the chapters how it all happens and what comes after that.  
  
Okay, that is only the beginning. What you all think? I did my Spell Check, but if you find something wrong or have a question on it, do tell. Ohh, there will be no pairing unless I get enough reviews saying so. You all gotta understand I can't change my twisted ending cuz only one person wants it that way, I mean I can make a special ending; a separate ending, but I will still keep my original ending. I know, I make everyone happy! *grins widely* Aren't I every-so nice? Peg: Uhhh, no. ~*AA*~: Arrg!! What do you know? Minty: we are your 'guardians' right now. *is gagged by Peg from behind* ~*AA*~: Mmmmuffff!! (Hey!!) *struggles to know Peg off and succeeds* Muuuuffff!!! (Yeah!!!) Minty: *rubs her temples* ~*AA*~: *gets gag off* you have temples to rub?! *is perplexed* I thought you were a piece of candy.eeepp!! Trunks!! Save me!! *a big blue blur is seen and Raven~* has disappeared* Minty: Damn her! Peg: Ha! You are just upset because you don't have a harem full of anime and book charas that are loyal to you and love you endlessly, who can't even be brainwashed! Minty: *grumbles* 


	2. In An Early Morning Half Past Ten

Medication Dilemma  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Hello again! Here's chapter 1! So far only 1 review, so I'd like to give a shout-out to The Sistas' for being not only the first, to prolly read the prologue but, to review it as well! This one's for you, keep on encouraging writers to keep on writing! I'm not gonna explain what means what, as in the quotation marks and blah, blah, blah, so you can get straight to the story. They way I do it makes it plain, simple, and clear unless you can't read n/o!! (No offense!!) Also, I will only refer my comments "~*AA*~" when more than one of my muses are talking to / with / about me. Yes, they run amuck! You will also meet different muses either every fic or chapter, depends if they are lazy and let me loose!  
  
Disclaimer: Unless the G-boys come to me saying they want me to be their owner, I'll just enjoy my wishful Reese's Cup and hope they will sell themselves to me for a bit of the 'sinful chocolate!'  
  
  
  
In an early morning, about half past ten, we see our beloved characters in the Preventers' HQ.  
  
"Hey Wu-man, why were we called here?" asked (come on guess!) Duo. "I told you, Maxwell! Stop calling me that! Braided baka!" (What a wonderful beginning, huh?) Wufei yelled back. "Oh come on Wu-man, lighten up! It's not an insult, just a cute and silly name I like to annoy you with." Chuckled Duo. "I told you to STOP CALLING ME THAT! I'm going for that rope of yours next!" screamed Wufei. "NO! Not my Precious Wittle Pooky-Wookins!" whined Duo, only to get a glare from the offended Chinese boy. "Okay, geez! I'm going!" Duo said defeatedly. "Boy, looks like someone still hasn't taken a 'special,' long stick outta his defected ass." muttered Duo while calmly walking towards the other Preventers. "Go away Duo." states Heero in his emotionless-I'm-the-Perfect-Soldier- monotone, very-calm-and-kinda-pissed-off voice. (Say that 5 times fast!) "And what' up your ass?" Duo asked jokingly. Heero gives his infamous Death Glare. Duo grins and backs off and sits near our quiet, stoic, flexible, gymnastic soldier. (If you haven't guessed it yet, then either you haven't watch enough of G-Wing or at all, or you forget easily. n/o! Well, it's Trowa.) Trowa (see? I wasn't lying!) gave a semi-Death Glare, but it didn't work. Duo just sat beside. Trowa grimaced, of course, on the "inside." (Sorry! I couldn't resist!) "Hey T-man! You mind tellin' me what we are doing here?" Duo asked obvious of the annoyed Trowa. "..." "Yeah, that sure helps a lot!" Duo said sarcastically. ".hmmm." Trowa inquired. "Geez Trowa! A 'yes' or 'no' isn't that hard to pronounce.you can just shake or nod your head.slightly.*sigh*" Duo gave up. As if on cue, Relena walks in. Noin and Millardo (Milly, Milly, Milly! LOL!) are walking behind her, both a bit pale and nervous. Of course, for different reasons. --He better not use this as an advantage.--(If you can't tell its Milly talking about Heero.) --Please let there be no deaths on account of their stubbornness and ignorance.--(Noin.) --Let me not hurt any of them for anything they might.no, will do.*sigh* May god help us all.--(The god part should have given it all away, besides who else part of the "new arrival" and hasn't thought anything?? *sighs* Come one ppl think!! Harder, harder still!! You go it! It is Relena! *phew* That took some outta me!) "Good morning boys. How are you all today?" Relena asked kindly. "*Humph!*" (Wufei) ".." (Heero) "*nod" (Trowa) (*smiles* Look! He nodded!) "Good morning. I'm quite well Ms. Relena, how are you?" Quatre replied. (Awww, so sweet!) " 'Jousan!" (I think that means "Proud Daughter, or sister.") Duo runs up to her, like a little boy finally finding his mother, and hugs and spins her around. "Duo! *giggle* Put me down! *giggle*" ordered Relena, while smiling and laughing. Dou smiled as well. All this was infuriating Prefect Soldier, though. --Damn Duo! Why does he keep flirting with my Relena! *Grrr*. wait, did I just think that? ~Yeah, you did.~ (if you can't tell, he's arguing with his alter-ego, soldier-boy with lover-boy! ^_^ Hehe, I'll take both for a 100 Alex!) Who are you? ~I'm you, of course.~ What are you talking about? ~I am the one who made you think my Relena, because I love her.~ No! That isn't possible! I love her! No one else can! ~*Smirk* Ahh, so you finally admit it, huh?~ What? Damn! What are you? How did you get into my head? ~I am you. You will know all in time.~ No! Tell me know! ~..~ (Hehehe, Heero can now see what it's like for someone not to answer you! Heero: What are you talking about? I talk to you! Me: Ohh, really? *taps her foot* Heero: *sweatdrops* Hehehe, umm..look at the time! *runs off* Me: *sigh!* He can be such a weakling at times. Wufei: Onno! Don't steal my lines! Me: I think that's your only line! Ohh, wait, forgot justice and onno and, ummm, braided baka! Wufei: *sweatdrops* ONNO!! Me: Hush! Or I'll sick Duo on you! Wufei: *pales* ... Me: That's what I thought!! *Wufei disappears!* Me: Huh?..*groans and rubs her temples*..Well, back to the story!) No! Come back and tell me now! (Just incase you forgot, we left off with Lover-boy not answering Solider-boy.)- "Hello! Heero?" Relena calls to Heero while waving her hand in front of his face. Heero grabs Relena's hand out of combat-instinct. He accidentally (Duo: Yeah, "accidentally.") pulls too hard and makes Relena fall and land her stomach on his lap. (You know when someone's gonna spank their /hopefully theirs!/ child? Well, that's the position they are in! .. ^.^ Hehehe! CottonCandy: Ohhh! Does that mean he's gonna spank her? Hehehe. For being a "bad" *wink* Vice Foreign Minister?! Hahaha! Me: "Bad Vice Foreign Minister, bad!" imitates Heero spanking a, bent-on/over- his-knee, Relena.* Sure! He's gonna spank her ass and then go, "Oops, soldier instinct." Hahaha! *Falls over hooting* CC: Haha! That's a good one! Me: *takes a bow* /(this slash thing means I am making more notes, in notes! And CottonCandy is another of my muses!/ CC for short!) Relena is shocked, with the rest of the Preventers and an enraged Millardo. One can practically see steam coming out of his ears; red as a beet! Of course, Noin holds him back. (What a great wife. ^_^ No really, it's good he's not doing anything yet!) Heero comes back to his senses and drops Relena on the floor, harshly. "Oww! What was that for?" Relena demanded. ".Hmmm." Heero's famous speechlessness. (CC: True, oh so true!) "Fine! I called you all here to tell you that we are going to get check- ups at the doctors." Relena calmly stated, while picking and dusting herself off. Everyone except Milly (^_^) and Noin looked at her funny. "You are crazy woman! I am not going to a lunatic who can tell me what I already know! I am fit as a fiddle." Wufei argued while thumping on his chest like Tarzan. (The joy of Tarzan!) Everyone's face faults. "Well, you sure need your head checked! First that stick up your ass and now you're thinking like you're Tarzan." retorts Duo. Everyone stifles their giggles and chuckles except Heero and Trowa - our quiet and emotionally masked guardians (For me as well as Relena! In my heram, member?); of course, you can see amusement in their eyes. As usual, the conversation ends with Wufei threatening Duo's braid (Bad Wufei, I'm gonna have to give to the highest bidder if you keep this up.) chasing him around the entire room and occasionally on the walls. (Don't ask! Pesky little Fei-chan!! Wufei: *pales and runs into the safety of his heram room* Me: Kuso! He got away!) Everyone else sighs and thinks of what disasters will happen next.  
  
Owari! Sowwy, but I need sleep!  
  
Now, don't hesitate to tell me what you think or would like to see. And I'd like to make an announcement: all flames will be sent to Harry, Ron, and Draco's harem rooms.why? So they can go after the ones who sent them, cuz they are so lovable and love me!! Tehehe!! Of course, you nice and wonderful readers wouldn't be that harsh to me, would you? I didn't think so! ( Ja ne! *waves* 


End file.
